


King's court

by grassangel



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Gen, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind tells its story. A vignette of the arena after the Behemoth battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's court

Scorches and skid marks score long lines around the walls, the smell of burnt plastic and oil lingering in the air.

A forgotten bolt and a couple of bearings lie unnoticed in a corner, grease staining the floor.

Amongst other scraps of rubbish a sandwich crust dries out, discarded by some half-hungry spectator.  
Phantom sounds echo in the arena – snatches of mechanical whirring, cheering crowds and triumphant exclamations accompany ringing gunshots.

The remains lie still in the wake of the battle, air quieting but still whispering fiercely, occasional flurries disturbing the debris as it gossips excitedly.  
Even hours later the wind is still shifting, murmuring quietly to itself, still in awe of what it has witnessed, small fragments of its sounds still drifting.

The sky king battled here tonight.


End file.
